


The Silence That Surrounds *New Version*

by MrsAcceptance



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Crime, F/M, Gang, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Language, Liam - Freeform, Ransom, game, harry - Freeform, kidnap, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAcceptance/pseuds/MrsAcceptance
Summary: When twenty-three-year-old Sophia Stone made a wish for a new life; being kidnapped and used as a pawn in a twisted game her father had started many decades back, wasn't exactly what she had in mind. However, the stakes for her life have never been higher. Damien Styles never forgets or forgives those who have wronged him. Using his son to do most of his dirty work, decisions will need to be made. In the end, the silence that surrounds is as deafening as the quiet wave of death. It just begs to question, will Sophia escape before it's too late? Or was this to be her fate all along?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The broken clock beside her was strangely comforting. She didn't understand why, but she did question its imperfection with the missing small hand. It laid at the bottom of the glass display, making the device useless. It wasn't a wonder she hadn't simply bought another one. It was no longer feasible, outliving the purpose it was once assigned. Then again; she could relate. Months spent planning for her wedding had made Sophia Stone a nervous vessel of energy. Her father deemed his responsibility as a parent void. He pawned his only daughter onto his wealthy business partner's son. A boy she had managed to make virtually childless the first time they met.

She sighed tiredly; Worthington's face flashing into her mind. The boy was God's gift to women, that much Sophia knew, because that's how he represented himself.

Too bad women like herself were into humbler gentleman – maybe even the occasional risk-taker. It was unfortunate that she was stuck with this ignoramus for all eternity.

"Maybe I can kill him and my father can cash in on the insurance money. I mean, that's all this is. A quick means to a rich business proposition." Sophia voiced her thoughts aloud, wishing more than anything that she could break free of this prison. Letting out a sigh, she turned, long silk red hair spilling over her shoulder. "Story of my life. Twenty-three-year-old Sophia Lorelei Stone, a future bride to the most arrogant micro-dick in all of England." The thought nauseated her.

No one was around to hear her late-night rants, but had they; she would be told to look at the bright side.

In her opinion, there was no sunny view inside of a cage. It didn't matter if it was gilded or decorated with mortal fancies. It was constricting her from the outside world.

Sighing again, Sophia sat up. Without much thought, she reached for her Iphone X and pressed her brother's number. It rang twice, his voice picking up on the other end.

"What's shaking, sis?" He answered with a knowing tease. Dylan Stone was well aware of his sister's frustrating plight. He'd be lying if it were said he wasn't a tad bit amused.

Sophia's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She had hoped her younger sibling wasn't asleep at the ungodly hour. It was already twenty past three.

"My arse. Now, how about we switch subjects, hm? I don't feel it entirely appropriate to discuss such things with shared blood." She witted back, feeling her phone vibrate, indicating a new text message had come through.

Removing her phone from her ear, she quickly set it to speaker and navigated to text. Wellington 'the rat bitch' Kayleaf. Her soon to be surname in t minus seven days.

She rolled her eyes, clicking on it.

"We've discussed worse," Dylan laughed, deciding to check his sister's mental status. "Anyway, you got a week before you get the ol' ball and chain. Any plans? Aside from the rehearsal this afternoon of course. Father will kill you if you miss it...again."

"Don't remind me." Sophia grumbled, opening up Wellington's text. A picture of his dick greeted her. His text at the bottom of it.

"This is what you have to look forward to, darling. See you at two sharps. Mwah. Much love my little cumquat."

Sophia hissed in displeasure, typing back a quick response.

"OMG, ew! You sick arse! Don't be sending me child pornography!"

"You could always run away from home? I mean, you are of legal age to refuse." Dylan replied, wondering why she was bothering with marrying a tar bell.

In that second, Wellington's response popped up.

"It's my dick, sugar tits. You better be nice to me or I'll tell your father you're being difficult. We all know how well that went last time, don't we?"

His words practically oozed narcissism. It jumped right from the screen to a more unpleasant memory.

Sophia felt her cheeks flush with anger, furiously typing back a response, simultaneously keeping up her verbal conversation with Dylan.

"If that's what I got to look forward to, I may as well elope with the local milkman. Tell me Wellington, does your dick grow or come in adult size when you're turned on? Because I'm rather disappointed to be honest. I thought there was more to you than that. Also, mention this convo to my father and I will be sure to shrink your knob goblin another inch by soccer balling it into what's left of your gonads."

"You know how that went when I protested last time. My arm still has bruises. Thankfully for small favors, my black eye no longer needs medical attention. Although, just between us; I don't think I could take another beating like that. Best to play ball, I find life goes smoother that way. Just be happy you were born father's favorite. I got the shit end when I was conceived with two legs, a hole and D cups." Sophia sighed, throwing her phone on the nightstand.

Dylan snorted.

"I'm hardly the golden child, Soph. He sees his investments more prominent with you. I don't see the importance, but I don't concern myself with such matters to begin with. I'm a musician, not a businessman." Dylan said, his tone more of a loss to the conversation. He just couldn't relate. He could only sympathize.

Another response was then received by her future Husband.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't mention a word. I don't have to. He's got a clear view of my phone. We just concluded our meeting. Daniel was filling me in on last minute details for our wedding. He's standing right next to me; says he wants to have a quick word."

"Fuck me. I'm in trouble." Sophia groaned, hearing her phone beep. He was calling on the other line. "Father's calling; I got to go. Love you, Dy. Stay out of mischief. Unlike yours truly."

Not waiting for a response, she clicked it to the other line.

"In my defense, he –"

Daniel's growl cut her off.

"I DON'T care! You two are going to get along; even if I have to handcuff you to him for the foreseeable future. Childhood is over, luv. It's time you grow up and accept that you have an obligation to continue Stone & Kayleaf Finance and Law. You two are our future. Don't you get that?"

Sophia looked down, dismayed to say the least.

"Fine, but tell him to stop sending me dick pics. Next time, I'll send them to the press with a photoshopped picture of a lolli at the end of it." She threatened, her hand balling in.

Wellington cackled.

"You're lucky to marry the likes of me, luvvie. I could have any girl I want, but I choose you. Not because I was forced to. I just think you're a conquest to be won and I always win. This challenge will be no different." Wellington purred, indicating he was smirking at his future wife's stunned silence.

"Try all you desire. My heart will never be yours. I can't be bought, no matter the price." Sophia vowed softly, feeling her lifeforce melancholy.

Daniel laughed with Wellington.

"It has nothing to do with love, daughter. It guarantees me that our corporation survives long after I'm gone. It's probably the only reason I didn't make your mother abort you. God rest her soul. It was a sort of reminder that even a woman has her purpose. Yours is sealed. You know what will happen if you try to shirk your responsibilities," Daniel warned, clearing his throat. "It's late. To bed with you. We will see you bright tomorrow afternoon."

With that, the line beeped. They had ended the call, leaving Sophia more forlorn.

Turning her head, she walked to her balcony, throwing open the double door to the bright moon shining bright above. It was slightly construed by cloudy skies, but she pleaded with its creator nonetheless.

"I don't know if you're listening, but I beseech you; I plead with all my soul, that this wedding never takes place. I wish to be free. I wish I had a new life," Sophia begged, stepping out, placing her left hand on the guard railing. "I don't deserve it, I know. It's just that – "She stopped to swallow down her emotions. "It's just that, if I marry; I want it to be for love. It seems impossible, but you are the creator. So, I put my faith in whatever you deem my destiny."

Sophia waited to see if she would get some sort of signal, but when the moon remained unreeling, she decided to go to bed.

However, had she looked down; Sophia Stone would have noticed a tall silhouette standing as still as death himself, his dark green eyes stalking her retreating figure. He had heard everything.

The man could make the little flower's wish come true. It just wouldn't be the happily ever after she was expecting.

A deep, dark chuckle rose from his throat, his footsteps fading away into the night. He had gone there to scope out detail for a possible hit job; what he left with, was an idea.

He was going to kidnap his target's daughter. She was the key component to controlling this whole operation. A power Sophia herself didn't even realize.


	2. Chapter: 1

Two the following day:

Sophia shook her head, arms crossing stubbornly over her chest.

“Nope. If you think I’m wearing that wedding dress, you are crazier than I am for even going along with this.” Sophia hissed out with displeasure, her tussled curls waving delicately about.

Wellington smirked; her father having just revealed what was picked out by all the men involved. He knew she’d hate it – one of the main reasons he talked Daniel Stone into it. The dress didn’t leave much imagination of what laid underneath.

“Sophia – “Daniel warned, trying to hand her the garment. She wouldn’t touch that fugly piece of slag-looking cloth to save her life.

“If YOU like it so much, father, then YOU wear it!” Sophia exploded; her patience pushed to a limit even she could see was getting ready to turn nasty. Facing away from Daniel, she walked to a chair a few feet, falling into it tiredly. This whole thing was utterly ridiculous.

Silence met the air, turning it toxic. They were staring at Sophia incredulously. It was as though the dress they asked her to wear was pink with frilly bows. Had it been, she would have worn it without complaint; even if she hated pink and anything resembling a bow. This dress was short and leather. It didn’t hide anything. That was what she had issue against.

Daniel let out a slow breath, trying to extinguish his own temper. He walked to her, throwing the dress across her lap and bending to her level like he used to when she was a little girl.

Sophia hesitated to look into the man’s face. He was as cruel a father as he was a businessman. This was an inauguration to solidify a permanent leadership. To complete this, she must marry her counterpart; her future depended on it. Somehow, someway, they must coexist to guarantee their family stays intact. Dylan didn’t know his father threatened Sophia with his wellbeing and she wouldn’t mention it to him. As much as she questioned this proposal; the girl would shield Dylan from this life. Daniel knew this.

“Sophia? Look at me.” Daniel glowered, placing his hand underneath her jaw and jerking up none-too gently. Seeing the dark scowl on her father’s face made her swallow unintentionally. His hand cupped tighter, trapping her petrified stare. She looked like a trapped doe. Her beautiful deep blues, blinking rapidly to prepare for a possible strike.

“Oh, Daniel; lay off the girl, yeah? If I was a pretty little thing like her, I’d want to keep my body hidden from others too. There are too many imperfections to let her wear something that revealing. Let her try on a dress of her choice and we can vote. That is democracy, is it not?” Wellington’s father, Worthington questioned.

“It’s not when I’m the only minority. Face it, it will be three against one. I’m not going to win.” Sophia grumbled, wrapping her arms around the leather garment. Daniel removed his hand with a smile.

“You’re learning.” He chittered lightly, pleased to see his daughter was getting the picture. She was simply a means to a continuance of Stone & Kayleaf when their fathers could no longer run the company. Happiness was a state of mind in their eyes and meant nothing.

“No,” Sophia disagreed glumly. “I just know that this dress was picked out to give your fellow associates a hardon during the ceremony. I look like a street walker. The only thing that’s missing is a ballgag and I’ll look like the perfect slag for a great evening BDSM session.” Her voice turning bitter.

Wellington smirked at the image.

“I put one on layaway for our consummation. It’s going to be a rocking night for us, baby.” Wellington winked, receiving a slap upside his head from his father.

“That talk is improper, lad. I’ve taught you better.” Worthington chastised. Sophia’s mouth ran away from her, being so use to returning his insults.

“The only thing you’re going to be rocking that night is your hand or a two-shilling hooker. Personally, I think she should raise her rates. I wouldn’t sleep with you if you were the last lad in England.” She snarked, throwing herself away from Daniel’s grab.

“ENOUGH!” Worthington yelled, letting out a huff. He pointed toward the door. “You both are dismissed. We will settle this later. Wellington? Go to Stone and Kayleaf, we have a business meeting in forty-five minutes. Al will drive Sophia home first. I expect you two, to conversate like mature adults. If Al says you’ve acted otherwise; I will chain you both together until the wedding!”

Sophia didn’t spare them a glance. She took her dress without another word and walked away, heading down the long isle they had rehearsed at.

“Sophia? You WILL wait for me.” Wellington demanded sternly, jogging to catch up. When he reached where she had stopped, the young Romeo hooked his arm around her waist.

Side by side, they looked like the perfect couple. Bright blue eyes and sandy blonde corn yellow hair, styled back in a fancy gel that cost six hundred pounds an ounce made his tall, lanky six-foot, three figure even more predominate. His face wasn’t burdened down by age. He was young, much more youthful than his age suggested. Twenty-five going on sixteen. His clean-cut jaw line topped Wellington’s precision. Dylan once told the young corporate mogul he was a woman’s wet fantasy come to life.

As guessed, Wellington hadn’t been a fan of the younger Stone since their first meeting. Sophia didn’t disagree with her brother’s observation. He was; especially in his Armani Tux. Unfortunately, it was his attitude that broke the illusion.

Sophia on the other hand, was ragged on at every turn. She was beautiful, save for the jagged scars on her back. Those couldn’t be covered; not even surgically. They were due to her mother whipping her unconscious when she was three. The belt her mother used, stripped her flesh to the muscle.

That could be fixed, but her mum wanted to make sure Sophia knew what consequences were. She threw petrol on top of her back and lit a match. Luckily, Daniel had luckily chosen then to come home. When he saw the scene, he got the young redhead to A&E.

Flinching at Wellington’s touch, Sophia maneuvered her hand forcing it into his, removing his arm from her waist.

“You don’t own me. If we’re to keep up appearances, then a simple hold of hands will do.” Sophia grumbled, knowing her tread was dangerously close to wearing thin. Wellington smirked, reaching over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

“Whatever you say, darling.” He bowed, moving to stand in front of her. Sophia stopped, frowning. He moved a piece of loose-leaf hair from her face to behind her ear. It bothered the boy to no end when she wore her hair so close to her face.

Sophia may have lasting scars, but her spirit never dampened, not even when circumstances were stacked against her.

Standing five foot, seven inches; Sophia could be considered unnaturally underweight for her age. Weighing only a hundred-fourteen pounds (52kg), she knew that sustaining life was all about balance. Sadly, there wasn’t much of that in her world. She ate once a day if she was lucky. It was a constant fight. If they weren’t working her like a horse, she was attending prior engagements with Wellington for the sake of their future company.

Her deep blue eyes blinked up innocently at the man she would soon call husband and smiled. His cold blues stared back, detached.

“Wear your hair up next time. It’s disgusting to have it hang over your eyes and so close to your mouth.” He admonished, stepping back in place to lead them out. Sophia’s hand balled into a fist.

“Don’t even think it, babe. I wore a cup for just the occasion. Besides, I’m merely suggesting, yeah? My opinion means shit; being as you are a strong, confident woman. Why should a mere suggestion bother you so much? Unless of course, you know I’m right?” He continued, opening the door of the cathedral to the outside. Their limo driver was waiting out in front, door already parted.

Sophia didn’t bother to reply. She let him lead her to the awaiting vehicle and help her in.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Stone,” Al greeted, turning to nod toward Wellington. “And you, Master Kayleaf. How was your rehearsal?”

He shut the door once the couple had gotten in.

“As good as to be expected, Al. Thank you.” Wellington replied respectively, taking out his phone to check his business emails.

Al got into the driver’s side door on the side Sophia was sitting and began to get ready to take the couple to their respective places. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Ms. Stone? I’m afraid I won’t be able to pick you up to take you to your wedding. I have a doctor’s appointment. However, my son, Louis, will be picking you up. He’s young, around your age. He has green eyes and sandy brown hair. His last name is Craig. Louis Craig. He’s agreed to drive; as this appointment is the only one I could make on such short notice. If it’s alright that is?” Al rushed to explain, slightly relieved when he saw her million-dollar smile staring back at him from the rearview mirror.

“It’s no bother at all, Al. I would be honored. I’ve yet to meet your son; you’ve been working for us for almost ten years. It’s about time I get to meet the strapping lad I’ve heard so much about.” Sophia replied excitedly, her mood picking up. Al was always a pleasure to talk with.

“He can take her, but tell him not to expect a shilling for it. We pay for your services, not your family.” Wellington replied absently, clicking furiously at his cellphone.

Sophia turned to him with a scowl, reaching up and snagging his phone.

“Oi!” Wellington exclaimed, grabbing the device back. “Hands off, dwelling wench!”

“Eat me, rat dick! Stop being such a twat! He will be paid for his service, even if I have to pay him with my own money. Stop trying to control everything. That’s how you wake up without your balls.” Sophia warned, knowing she would have them in her pocket sooner or later – as she’s being carted to the insane asylum.

“We’ll be at Stone and Kayleaf in around twenty or so, Master Wellington. We’ll drop you off first; being as you are cutting it close for your afternoon meeting. I will get Ms. Stone home after.” Al interrupted, stopping the young man from biting back a retort to his vexing bride to be.

“Just get me there as fast as is possible. Any more time with this demon bitch from hell, I’ll be wanted for manslaughter charges.” Wellington growled, seeing Sophia’s smile turn wicked.

“Manslaughter? If I have to spent another twenty in your presence, I’ll be brought up on straight murder. So, yes, I believe it’s wise Mr. Gayleaf get to his meeting as quickly as you can drive.” She agreed, knowing she still had power enough to press his buttons. It drove him nuts when she purposely called him gay.

Al pressed down on the acceleration, hoping to get Wellington there alive. Things were escalating.

“Kayleaf, darling. You’ll be screaming that last name on our wedding night.” He chided with a wink, looking back down at his cellphone.

“Only in your wet dream nightmare. The only time you’ll be yelling my name, is when you’re begging me not to chop your nay-nays off.” Sophia muttered, letting tense silence take ahold of the inside. Luckily, it only lasted a short ten minutes.

Wellington didn’t even bat an eye; his attention fully on his phone, smiling fondly at the screen. It was no secret he was sleeping with one of his many girlfriends.

“You can take the bunco out of the class act, but you can’t take class out of a bunco. Stop thinking with your tallywacker and return the blood to your upper head. It’s in desperate need of a fresh supply.” He chuckled, opening his door when they safely pulled to a stop.

“See you tomorrow, luv. We have a meeting at 9 sharps.” He blew her a kiss, shutting the door and walking to the entrance of Stone and Kayleaf, inc. Sophia’s cheeks turned a flush red. He annoyed her to no end.

“Eat me.” She argued, knowing he didn’t hear her. Al drove off, trying to get the young lady home. He could see the day’s events taking its toll. Sadly, her nightmare was just beginning.

Behind their limo, unbeknownst to Al or herself, a black van lagging back. The mysterious occupants stopped downwind, their stealth precision studying every detail of their next victim’s routine. They had a week; a drastic decree in time, but this was not their first abduction. They would achieve their orders, no matter the cost.

Their plan was to grab her on the way to the alter. It was their only window opening. If they failed, they knew the punishment would be worse than death. So, they couldn’t fail and like the previous times before; they wouldn’t.

******

A/N: New idea I'm working with to help the plot advance. The execution scene will still happen and I'm combining old with new ideas. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia stared at herself in the mirror; completely expressionless. This day should have been the best day of her life, but all she could feel was a heaviness. Her heart beat in slow rhythm, waiting patiently for the doorbell to ring.

Looking into the eyes of her reflection, it was no surprise her blushing bride appearance was overshadowed. Her leather dress hung tight to her curves, highlighting every dip in the fabric. Her breasts were especially noticeable.

Sighing again, Sophia wondered if she could pass her driver a few notes to go pick her brother up and help the two siblings run away. Of course, that was only a dream. Her father made sure he knew where his daughter was at all times, thanks to a tracker placed surgically inside her. It was done under general anesthesia when she had her tonsils taken out at four. It was located directly below the skin, under her left breast.

"Protection my arse." She touched her chest, pulling at her short hem. She looked like she was about to go to the local street corner; not a wedding. To make things worse, Wellington had sent a bdsm gag to her door late last night with a perverse note; his idea of a joke evidently. She simply threw it away and chose to bid her night with pizza and a movie.

Her deep cerulean blues eyed the door in the hall when a shadow fell across the mansion's privacy window.

Racking her fingers through her red curls, she turned, her heels clip-clopping over hardwood, her hand yanking open the door, right as the bell rang.

Louis stood there, unexpressive; although his cerulean eyes certainly took in the sight that befell. His left lip muscle twitched, providing a wordless reaction. He stepped back when Sophia stepped out, slamming the door.

"Louis Craig?" Sophia asked, looking over the man that would be driving her. Something seemed off; like the fact that this guy didn't look around her age. He looked closer to thirty, maybe a few years younger. His eyes were blue, not green and he didn't have sandy brown hair. His was more of a dust-brown, styled into something from the 1950's.

Louis smiled effortlessly. He was good at making those feel at ease, especially before he crippled them beyond recognition. Not that he planned to hurt the girl; just simply follow Harry's orders.

"I'd hope so. You must be Ms. Stone I presume? Or are you her lady in waiting?" Louis winked, taking Sophia's hand and bringing it to his lips.

She pulled her hand away, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.

"I'm she," Sophia confirmed, clearing her throat. "Listen? I need to take a look at your id, just to check and make sure everything is in order. Al said you were my age – clearly this is not the case." Her stare narrowed. "He as well mentioned green eyes, not blue."

Louis let his teeth show, widening his smile. To anyone, that would have been charming. To Sophia Stone; it was damn well suspicious.

"I've cerulean eyes, luv. My father always insists that they're green. I've argued just the same for my own sanity, but bloody hell; if the missus wants my credentials, whom I to argue?" Louis replied with sarcastic valor, taking out his phone and dialing a contact.

He pressed it on speaker, handing it to Sophia. It rang twice, picking up on the third try.

"Dash it all, Louis! I'm in the middle of a prostate checkup. What in God's name is it? Did you run into problems already?" Al came on, ranting full flood. Louis chuckled, gesturing for his employer to speak.

"Al, it's Sophia. He's here; but I'm afraid there might be a mix up. You said he was my age? He looks closer to thirty. He also has blue – "Louis rolled his eyes, interrupting.

"Cerulean, darlin'." He corrected coolly, clearing his throat.

Sophia's lip twitched up silently. "Cerulean, but they look dark blue. Not at all green?" She looked to make sure her imagination was processing it right.

Al hesitated; a small pained groan leaving his lips.

"His eyes are cerulean if he says they are. That boy can drive a nun to drink! Go, get married and have a lovely honeymoon. I heard from your father that you're going to Florida? Pack plenty of sunscreen and enjoy Universal, Disney and the beaches. Go, don't worry about my idiot son. He's harmless. Louis? You snog the dog on this and we're going to tangle." Al warned, making Sophia feel instant ease. She even let out a laugh.

Louis wasn't so amused, but answered respectively.

"Will do, father." Louis replied monotonously, taking his phone from Sophia and ending the call. He smirked, gesturing toward her awaiting limo. "Your chariot awaits, my lady."

Sophia didn't budge, she still wanted to see ID. Al was a trusted driver, but she always followed her intuition and it was telling her that something didn't add up.

"Not until you show me your ID, mate. I need to know –"

Sophia never got to finish; she didn't even see Louis' fist come at her. One moment, she was holding her hand out for his ID and then the next; all she saw was complete darkness. The ground fell far away, like she was flightless and soaring through the open skies. Maybe that's what death felt like? God only knew, but at least Sophia could say that in her experience, being punched unconscious was virtually painless. Waking up however, wouldn't grant her the same mercy.

*

Sea levels rose and dropped serenely. Sophia felt like she was on a boat, rocking over large waves. That wasn't right, because she heard a distinct motor and the seat behind her was soft as leather. Like the interior of her limo.

Groaning, she felt a sharp pain above her right temple; no doubt where her driver struck.

"Welcome back, missy! Sorry about the knock; although, I do understand why your boyfriend lets his frustrations out on yer pretty face. You are appropriate annoying. Too smart and that's usually a dangerous combo." Louis observed, eyeing her off through the rearview mirror.

Sophia's hand made its way to her eyes.

"Where are you taking me? Surely, not the alter, if's that safe to assume?" She guessed, her voice holding a calm demeanor for what was happening. Louis remained silent for a moment, observing her outfit.

"Assumed correct, my luv. Although, are we sure you weren't hitting it up at the local corner? You look like a whore. A beautiful one, but a slag all the same." Louis quipped his brow up curiously, taking his eyes off her to turn a corner. They were almost at the designated meeting place Harry picked.

"No," Sophia pursed her lips, rubbing her eyes to ease them. "Wellington's idea." She dismissed, automatically changing subjects. "Listen? I'm asking you respectively to pull over. My father will kill me if I don't show up."

Louis detected a little panic in her throat. A compelling plea if he had been anyone else.

"No can do, luvvy. You're scheduled to meet my boss. Putting a ring on it can wait." He responded, turning another corner; parking next to a white van.

Sophia saw where she was and tensed. She knew she had one shot at getting out of this alive; she'd be damned if she wasn't going to take it.

"Your boss can schedule a meeting with me after the wedding. I really must be going," Sophia responded sarcastically, her blue eyes holding strong, glaring at Louis straight through the rearview mirror.

He let out a lighthearted chuckle; clearly not taking Sophia seriously.

"Lovely? That's not how this works." Louis turned to the van door opening, observing his boss approaching.

"Your name isn't even Louis, I bet. You're just another liar, like everyone else." Sophia seethed, lunging at her door, trying to unlock it. Louis didn't bother to stop her; he had already childproofed any attempt at escape.

"The surname I gave ya is false; even fooled the old man on the phone. However, first name is accurate. So, yes luv, my real name is Louis." He replied distracted, lifting up the divider, opening his door, getting out and meeting Harry on the left passenger side. He lifted up a syringe, complete with handcuffs. Sophia swallowed, readying herself to kick their arse.

Louis shook his head, noticing their captive forming a defense position. She slammed her fist against the window and let out a yell. Harry watched her unphased. He's taken down women stronger than her with little problem. His concern wasn't on Sophia, but rather where they were located. It wasn't completely deserted, they needed to be smart, they needed to be quick – hell, they really just needed to get the f out of there.

"Soooo, who gets to go in first to face the redheaded demon bitch from the tenth circle?" Louis asked, seeing Sophia try to open her door; most likely to make a run for it. She flipped him off angrily, slamming her hand against the pane.

"Screw you! LET ME GO!" She commanded, glaring with all the fires of Hell. Her blue orbs were almost completely black, she was pissed.

Harry didn't hesitate with his reply; crossing his arms calmly, simply standing there observing her reaction. It was quite...aggressive. He'd need to take extra precautions with that one.

"You. I'm going to need to hold her down, you need to secure her arms above so I can jab her. After we get her secured into the van, I'll put some chloroform on a rag, let her breath some in to keep her out longer. These shots are good for an hour; two at most."

Louis snorted.

"Well, we could call an exorcist to calm her down – doubt that would work on a redhead though, mate." Louis smirked, loving the fact that she was staring him down with vigor.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO NEUTER BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed, jerking the car handle every which way. Louis shook his head, amusement lighting his cerulean eyes.

"All of England heard you, luv. Sheesh, you are a spicy little minx. Calm down! We haven't even done anything yet." Louis tried, hoping she would realize resistance is futile. Her father pissed off Master Styles; a mistake someone only makes once.

"Kiss my arse!" Sophia replied, feeling around for something she could use as a weapon. Her phone had been left behind when she was taken.

Harry reacted swiftly, opening her door and making a leap right for her. Louis followed in, catching her flailing arms, both taking her to the ground of the limo without hesitation.

Sophia flailed, screaming to the heavens for help, but Harry was easily able to straddle her half naked body, the leather wedding dress riding up her thighs. This was highly inappropriate, but at the moment, modesty was not her top priority.

"Cover her mouth, damn it!" Harry ordered, capturing her body beneath his, bringing his thighs together to slow her struggle. Louis captured her wrists, forcing them above her head.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING ABDUC – MMFHNM!" Louis cut her voice off with his hand, seeing Harry take the set of cuffs he had and swiftly lock her wrist together. It would be much easier to hold both of them down. Louis took hold of the chain, forcing her arms back to the floor.

"We need to hurry! Zayn? Start the engine." Harry ordered, talking to their other counterpart through an open communications ear piece.

Louis watched Harry uncap the syringe he held, seeing Sophia's flailing legs moved frantically about, trying someway to buck him away. She even tried to twist, hoping to slide from the larger male.

"It's alright! Calm down!" Harry ordered, readying a sedative, bringing down toward her neck. He paused a moment, looking at her deep black soul-windows; unnerved to say the least. They were normally an ocean blue, but she looked as possessed.

He gently pressed the needle into her neck, forcing the plunger down to release the sedative. It took a minute, but eventually her struggles slowed, stopping completely a moment later.

The van's engine roared to life, letting both men know that they needed to leave. So, without any more hesitations, Louis and Harry got out; Harry carrying Sophia to their van.

"Go!" Harry ordered jumping in with Louis, slamming the backdoor shut. As soon as it clicked, the van peeled away, successfully completing its operation.


	4. Chapter 2

His jaded green eyes stared forward blankly, eyeing the limo in front, his glare narrowing on the stood-still vehicle. It was parked directly in front of Stone & Kayleaf inc. Because the weather was cooling, it ran to keep whoever the driver was inside. Sadly, nothing could be said about conditions in their own van.

“So, how am I pulling this off, Harry? Run it by me again, mate. I don’t quite get the bait and switch approach here.” An older man on his left pipped up. This annoyed the young leader.

“The driver has an appointment. You intercept his son, incapacitate him and then go to her home. She comes out, you drive to the meeting location and we take care of the rest, together.” Harry explained as minimally as possible. He hated talking, words seemed pointless in their line of work. Not that they didn’t plan, they just did it in sections.

“Yeah, I got that much. Do you want me to kill the dude or just put him in the boot?” Louis pressed, making Harry’s glare harden.

“Louis? I don’t give a fuck what you do. Kill him, marry him, Scottish tap dance with an Irishman on his face for all I bloody care! Just get the bride to the location and do me a favor?” Harry paused, moving his head in, lowering his voice. “Do it discreetly. You almost got us caught last time.”

Louis gawked at him in either disbelief or awe. With the older man, one could never tell.

“Shayeah – because you can abduct someone without being suspicious! Why on EARTH and God’s green Heaven does your father WANT ta stir up a dog’s turd of a situation with Daniel Stone? He – “

Harry slammed his hand on the wheel, his temper boiling over.

“Because my FATHER is batshit crazy! I don’t KNOW why. If I did, I’d tell ya. Louis? Mate? Please stop asking stupid questions. Just follow your instincts and I’ll take care of everything I need to. Zayn will be our driver back to the cabin after you get to the advantage point; we’ll be in the back with Ms. Stone.”

Louis sighed, rubbing the oncoming headache away.

“This won’t end well.”

Harry shrugged.

“Maybe, but Damien wants her.” He dismissed, keeping his eye on the driver parked in front of them.

“So? I want to go to a brothel, but you don’t see me breaking protocol to go stick my tip to get it wet, do ya? Your father ain’t playin’ with a full deck, mate. It’s been thirty years. Bloke needs to let it go or get a hoe.” Louis argued, not wanting to stay here anymore. They had been there since sunrise. He actually felt a little sorry for Stone’s driver.

“So? Louis, we have an obligation to get it done or our dicks are going on the chopping block. Speaking of, how long is this girl’s work day? Jesus, she’s been in there for twelve hours.” Harry banged his head back against the van seat. He was tired, cold and hungry.

Louis didn’t know if he should correct his younger counterpart. They had technically been there thirteen hours.

“Actually –“ He began carefully, but Harry cut him off.

“Correct me, Tomlinson and I’ll punch your two front teeth out.” Harry glowered, knowing Louis had to be literal about everything. Louis shut his mouth with a click, letting the silence overtake them. They got back to watching, making sure everything looked in place.

Louis reached into his side pocket, pulling out a small bag of sunflower seeds. Harry’s eyes left the limo.

He watched Louis open the sunflower seeds and begin to pour them into his mouth, chewing obliviously. His cerulean eyes never left in front of him, but the task itself was mundane at best. If something didn’t change soon, he was going to fall asleep.

Harry cleared his throat, making Louis break contact with the car.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He demanded, watching Louis nonchalantly swallow the seeds in his mouth.

“I’m eating. Geez, if you wanted some, all you had to do was ask.” Louis rolled his eyes, handing Harry the other half of the bag.

Harry ripped it from Louis’ hand and opened the door, flinging the seeds out onto the London streets for the pigeons. This made Louis frown.

“Niall should have food set out when we return, you can wait. We need to pay atten – “He fell silent, watching Wellington and Sophia come out of their ivory tower. Sophia was sporting a black eye, dry tearstains streaking her otherwise unmarred face. Wellington was guiding her quickly to their limo, practically pushing her into the back. He got in a second later, shutting the door.

Louis cocked his head, curiosity mirroring his expression.

“Rough day at the office, looks like. Ms. Stone certainly didn’t have that shiner when she went in earlier. This schedule seems rather arbitrary at best. It has no structure, the lass – WHOA!” Louis exclaimed, pointing excitedly, watching the limo door suddenly fly open; Wellington’s lanky form flying out of the opening to the ground. “Go lassy! Kick him in the knights!” Louis cheered, completely forgetting himself. It was quite the sight, seeing the redhead follow out and proceed to scream obscenities at the playboy model.

“Shut up!” Harry exclaimed, turning to punch Louis in his chest.

“Why?! She’s kicking his ass!” Louis smirked, his dull cerulean blues filling with sadistic excitement. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. Sadly, it was unamusing for the leader; mostly because they needed to be inconspicuous.

“I can see that, Louis! Now, get down!” Harry ducked low in his seat, trying not to get spotted. Louis just sat there with a stupid smirk, until Harry pulled him down to the ground. They both looked like crouching idiots.

“Fuck you!” Sophia cried, stomping her heeled foot onto Wellington’s crotch, electing a scream.

Harry flinched at the sight; Louis chuckled. Something was finally happening after a week of following the odd couple. Fortunately, Al dove from the driver’s side and picked Sophia up under her arms, putting the mad-lass back in her respective seat, simultaneously closing her door.

He turned to Wellington, pointing back toward the building.

“I’m taking her home. Go back to your meeting, mate. She’ll see you bright as rain tomorrow at the Cathedral.” Al said, trying to deescalate a situation.

” She knows I’m right!” Wellington screamed, receiving a push from Al once he helped the lad back to his feet.

“Ms. Stone will see you tomorrow, sir. Have a lovely night.” Al dismissed, getting back in to drive his employer home.

Harry scrambled behind the steering wheel, starting up the van. Louis returned to sit next to Harry, keeping mental notes on the unfolding drama.

“Wonder what that was all about?” Louis questioned, watching London whiz by. It wasn’t a wonder he truly cared about, but it was all rather interesting. Rich people were supposed to be carefree. Obviously, Ms. Stone wasn’t granted that luxury. Her whole world revolved around meetings, wedding plans and playing the perfect daughter. All of which never seem to be enough for Daniel Stone.

Though, they say you never truly know what you have until it’s gone.

“Maybe he asked to borrow a sanitary napkin for his surgically made cunt?” Harry replied bitterly. He seemed bothered by something, but God knew what. Louis knew the younger lad would never tell him. So, he left his counterpart to follow their victim. It was one sense to reality the older bloke understood. Was it fair?

No, not entirely, but it was their life.

Sighing tiredly, they tailed their kidnapping victim to her house, driving by it when the other vehicle turned down the road toward a huge mansion in the distance.

“Let’s go home.” Harry murmured, heading out of London to the more rural area. It was going to be as rather early start tomorrow, considering Louis had to track down Al’s son, before he had a chance to pick up their blushing bride.

“Yeah – it’s going to be an early night. Make sure to have everything we need tomorrow to pull this off. Rope and tape are already back there. Just need to borrow some sedatives from Liam.” Louis said, listing off a few other items in his head to grab.

“Have Zayn attach the four-points. We’ll keep her in the guestroom – considering our basement is currently occupied.”

Louis gave Harry a sideways glance.

“Damien gave the order already, didn’t he? Bloke ain’t much use ta us anymore. He doesn’t even have a tongue – “Louis flinched, deciding that he shouldn’t try changing Harry’s mind. If the leader wanted Ms. Stone to stay in the guest room, then they would accommodate.

“Zayn got the order. He said he’d have it taken care of by the time we got home.” Harry assured, turning left.

Louis nodded, looking out the window to watch the scenery. He loved talking, just as much as he loved the silence. There was something about both that calmed him. Harry didn’t entertain anymore detail, choosing to focus on driving. They knew things could go wrong, but for some reason; both men felt more at peace on their drive back than they had in a long while. Despite having seen Sophia kick the shit out of Wellington, the two weren’t all that concern.

Although, if they had an ounce of sense – they really should have been.


End file.
